dontstarvefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cloudy the Steam (Mod)
Cloudy= Cloudy the Steam – modyfikacja dodająca do gry postać o imieniu Cloudy. Cloudy jest chmurą, ściągniętą z nieboskłonu przez Maxwella do świata Don't Starve. Jej wyjściowe statystyki to 200 pkt poczytalności, 30 pkt zdrowia i 150 pkt głodu. Cloudy posiada wiele nowych mechanizmów, takich jak parowanie czy zatruwanie, może też wytwarzać nowe przedmioty. Autorem modyfikacji jest Jashiel. Mod jest kompatybilny wyłącznie z Panowaniem Gigantów. Cechy Cloudy'ego *'Gazowa postać. '''Ze względu na to, że Cloudy jest gazem, ma bardzo niskie zdrowie (30 pkt), ale za to otrzymuje o 60% mniej obrażeń od wszelkich źródeł (poza ogniem, który zadaje mu dwukrotnie większe obrażenia). W początkowej fazie gry, kiedy nie rozwinęliśmy naszego poziomu zdrowia, nie mamy tak naprawdę możliwości tworzenia Mięsnych Kukieł. *'Miłośnik deszczu. Cloudy uwielbia deszcz, dlatego gdy ten pada, postać znacząco przyspiesza. Ma też wtedy stałą regenerację zdrowia (2pkt/sek.). Dodatkowo otrzymuje wtedy o 75% mniejsze obrażenia od wszelkich źródeł. Grafika Cloudy'ego zmienia się nieznacznie w trakcie deszczu - robi się bardziej pulchny i wyraźniejszy. *'Przezroczystość i przenikanie. '''Cloudy posiada przezroczystą grafikę, widać przez niego otoczenie. Dodatkowo może przenikać przez struktury (drzewa, mury itd). *'Spowolnienie zależne od temperatury. 'Im postać ma niższą temperaturę, tym bardziej zwalnia. Nie jest to zależne od pory roku (zima), ale właśnie od temperatury, co znaczy, że do spowolnienia może dojść o każdej porze roku. *'Parowanie zależne od temperatury. 'Kiedy Cloudy ma wysoką temperaturę, zaczyna parować, tzn. co jakiś czas wypada z niego jedna sztuka (bądź więcej) Pary Cloudy'ego, odejmując mu poczytalność. Aby to zbalansować, Cloudy przegrzewa się później niż inne postacie. *'System levelowania zdrowia. 'Na dłuższą metę niskie zdrowie Cloudy'ego może stać się irytujące, jednakże można to zmienić. Cloudy może podnieść swoje zdrowie maksymalnie do 50 za pomocą Lodu(+1hp za każdy Lód), następnie do 60 za pomocą Wody Cloudy'ego (+1hP za każdą Wodę), potem za pomocą Lodów Arbuzowych do 70 (+5hP za każdą sztukę) i ostatecznie mandragorą do 80 (+10hP za jedną sztukę). Po osiągnięciu granicy w levelowaniu się danym przedmiotem traci on właściwości levelowania. *'Miłośnik stawów. 'Cloudy uwielbia stać w każdym rodzaju stawu, co daje mu regenerację zdrowia (+1hP/sek.) i poczytalności. Jeśli dodatkowo pada deszcz, regeneracja zdrowia kumuluje się do 3pkt/sek. *'Znawca truzicny. 'Cloudy może tworzyć różne przedmioty, które zatruwają przeciwników. |-| Gazowa Pułapka= 'Gazowa Pułapka (ang. Gas Trap) - specjalny przedmiot dostępny dla Cloudy'ego w zakładce Walka. Wytwarza się go z 2 sztuk Wody Cloudy'ego i 3 sztuk zgnilizny stojąc przy Silniku Alchemicznym. Gazowa Pułapka działa częściowo jak Zębowa - aby zadziałała, należy zasadzić ją w ziemi. Pułapka ma jedno użycie, gromadzi się do 5 sztuk, co jest dużym plusem. Pułapka jest zatruta - kiedy ktoś w nią wdepnie, otrzymuje 25 obrażeń, a następnie kolejne 25 i kolejne - 10 razy. Przy każdym ciosie trucizny z ofiary wylatują zielone kropelki. Wiele pułapek może szybko zabić większych przeciwników, dlatego warto je zachowywać nie na Psy Gończe, tylko na gigantów. Muchosmok i inne latające stworzenia są odporne na działanie pułapki. |-| Woda Cloudy'ego= Woda Cloudy'ego (ang. Cloudy Water) - specjalny przedmiot dostępny dla Cloudy'ego. Postać zaczyna grę z dwiema sztukami Wody. Wodę można pozyskać z każdego stworzenia, przy czym, jeśli jest to Żaba, Merm bądź przeciwnik naczelny, szansa na Wodę wynosi 80%, zaś w pozostałych przypadkach - 5%. Woda może być wykorzystana w różny sposób - można nią np. levelować postać, maksymalnie do 60. Woda Cloudy'ego jest używana w kilku przepisach - Gazowej Pułapce, Zatrutym Kosturze i Miksturze Siły. |-| Para Cloudy'ego= Para Cloudy'ego (ang. Cloudy Steam) - specjalny przedmiot Cloudy'ego związany z mechanizmem parowania. Kiedy temperatura Cloudy'ego osiągnie 50 stopni Celsjusza (mniejsze parowanie), a następnie 65 stopni Celsjusza (większe parowanie), jest spora szansa, że z postaci wypadnie jedna bądź więcej sztuk Pary Cloudy'ego. Parowanie odbiera 5 punktów poczytalności. Para Cloudy'ego może być zjedzona. Póki co, Para nie ma większego zastosowania, w przyszłości będzie wykorzystywana do stworzenia peta o nazwie Steamy. Para Cloudy'ego posiada własną animację w trakcie leżenia na ziemi. |-| Zatruty Kostur= Zatruty Kostur lub Zatrute Żądło (ang. Poison Stinger) - specjalna broń dostępna dla Cloudy'ego związana z trucizną. Wytwarza się ją z Wody Cloudy'ego, zgnilizny, żądła i patyków. Ma tylko 3 użycia, ale może zadać ponad 150 obrażeń za uderzenie. Jest to rozłożone w czasie, gdyż obrażenia są zadawane przez truciznę. Prototyp Kosturu wymaga Maszyny Nauki. |-| Mikstura Siły= Mikstura Siły (ang. Mixture of Strenght) - przedmiot specjalny dostępny dla Cloudy'ego w zakładce Jedzenie. Wytwarza się go ze skóry macki, Wody Cloudy'ego, miodu i szlamu slurtle. Jest to worek ze skóry macki zawierający miksturę. Miksturę można wypić, co powoduje zwiększenie siły Cloudy'ego dwukrotnie na 30 sekund. Pojawia się wtedy na górze ekranu czerwony licznik, odliczający sekundy do końca efektu. Wypicie kolejnej mikstury nie zwiększa jeszcze bardziej siły, ale przedłuża efekt poprzedniej o następne 30 sekund. Jeżeli zapiszemy grę w trakcie działania mikstury i wejdziemy ponownie, efekt będzie nadal działać, w przeciwieństwie np. do efektu przeciążenia u WX-78. Kategoria:Modyfikacje dotyczące postaci Kategoria:Modyfikacje